


In A Manner Of Speaking

by glenien



Series: Where The Dark Lord Wins [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Gen, Prostitution
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-03
Updated: 2008-02-03
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glenien/pseuds/glenien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karanlık Lord'un kazandığı bir dünyada, kahramanlarımız nereye düşer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A Manner Of Speaking

**Author's Note:**

> Müzik: Nouvelle Vague - In A Manner of Speaking

“Bir tane daha, Aberforth.” diye yumuşak bir ses rica etti, yaşlı ve aksi barmen, her zamanki gibi ovuşturduğu bardakları daha da kirletirken, hiçbir şey söylemedi, boş bardağını uzatan ince elin sahibine bir bakış bile atmadan, ateşviskini doldurdu.

Elin sahibi, batan güneş kızılı saçları beline gür bir yeleyle dökülen genç cadı, bir an bile duraksamadan bardağı dikti, arkasından parmaklarının arasındaki ince, Muggle işi sigarayı boyanmamış, pembe dudaklarına götürdü. Derin bir nefes çekerken, bal rengi, kahverengi gözleri titreşerek kapandı, açık gri duman bulutunu etrafındaki alacakaranlık bara üfledi.

Azkaban damgalarıyla bezenmiş bir el, yanına, bar masasının üzerine indi, az kullanmaktan boğuklaşmış bir ses, “Bana da bir tane, Aberforth,” diye ekledi.

Kendi boyundan uzun tabureye tünemiş, çıplak dirsekleri masaya dayanan Ginny, sigarasının ucu soluk bir ışıltıyla parlarken, hafif bir nefes daha çekti ve ilgisiz bir dikkatle yanındaki paçavralar içerisindeki adama baktı.

Küçük, ama altın rengi bir sıvıyla dolu bardak önüne sürülürken, bir zamanlar yakışıklı yüz hatlarına sahip olan, keçelenmiş siyah saçlı, kirli sakallı adam, açık gri gözlerinde ölü bir ifadeyle, bardağı kafasına dikti, arkasından doldurması için tekrar barmene işaret etti. İki bardak daha sonra, ellerinin titremesi durdu ve başını kaldırıp o da yanındaki genç kadına bakabildi.

Ginny’nin dudakları küçük, çarpık bir gülümsemeyle oynarken, yarı dolu bardağını kaldırarak onu selamladı, “Selam Sirius..”

Sirius Black, bir an onu tanıyamaz, boş bir ifadeyle baktı, gri bakışları ince, sivri topuklu çizmeler ve siyah file çorapların içerisinde üst üste atılmış bacakları, kısa eteği, kollarını ve göğüslerini ortada bırakan bluzu ve taburenin arkasına asılmış siyah cüppeyi süzdü. Uzun uzun gözlerini kısarak, karşısındaki soluk çilli, küçük burunlu yüze baktı.

Ginny sabırla bekleyerek, boynunu çevirdi ve sigarasından bir nefes daha çekti. Bakışları tekrar geri döndüğünde, Sirius’un şok olmuş yüzüyle karşılaşacağını biliyordu, hafifçe, yatıştırırcasına gülümsedi, boynundaki küçük ama görünür damgayı kızıl, gür saçlarıyla gizledi, “Seni görmek güzel..”

Sirius’un tüm vücudu kaskatı kesilmişti, Ginny onu içtiği bütün ateşviskilerinden ayıltmış olmalıydı. Açlıktan zayıflamıştı, ama hala iyi durumdaydı, Weasley kızı onun adına sevindi, birilerinin iyi durumda olması her zaman hoş bir haberdi. Tabi, o da bir safkandı, daha önce kanına nasıl ihanet etmiş olursa olsun, yeni dünyanın ve Karanlık Lord’un ona ihtiyacı vardı. Sigarası, aralarındaki sessizlikte kısalırken, parmakları biriken külü önündeki küçük kaseye silkeledi.

Sirius, “Affet beni..” diye fısıldadı, Black’lerin sonuncusunun yüzü korkunç bir kahırla çarpılmıştı, tüm vücudu titriyor, gözlerinin içi doğal olmayan bir parlaklıkla yanıp sönüyordu, “Üzgünüm, çok üzgünüm Ginny..”

Beyaz parmaklar, yeni bir sigara daha çekip, masanın üzerindeki çakmakla yakarken, Ginny artık daha fazla Sirius’a bakmıyordu, düzgün, beyaz dişlerini ortaya koyan bir gülümseyişle içkisini yudumladı, “Üzülme, Sirius.. eminim benden daha beter durumda olanları da görmüşsündür..”

“Hayır, görmedim..” diye şiddetle başını salladı Black, “Bana ne anlam ifade ettiğin hakkında en ufak bir fikrin yok, Ginny.. sen çocuktun, hepiniz öyleydiniz.. öyle kalmalıydınız..”

“Evet bunu birkaç kez duydum..” diye mırıldandı Ginny dudaklarındaki bardağın arasından, sonra ateşviskisini bitirdi, öfkeli, isyankar bir bakış gözlerinin içindeki ateşi yakarken, Sirius’a baktı, “Olman gereken bir yer yok mu? Yoldaşlık gibi?”

“Ben, evet-..” diye kekeledi Sirius, elleri bilinçsizce tekrar bardağını yakaladı, ama boştu, başını hafifçe köpek gibi silkeledi, “Evet, gitmeliyim..”

“Severus’a selamlarımı söyle,” diye ekledi arkasından Ginny, hala öfkeyle bardağını çeviriyordu, ama gözlerinde biraz yumuşamış bir ifade vardı, Sirius masanın üzerine birkaç Sickle bırakırken duraksadı, “Git, Sirius..”

Yıpranmış cüppenin içindeki gövde son kez ona yaklaşırken, Sirius onu başından, kızıl saçlarından öptü, sonra gitti.

Ginny, Sirius’un masaya bıraktığı gümüş Sickle’lardan bir kısmını kendi önüne çekerek, Aberforth’un önüne sürdü, “Bir tane daha..”

Bardağı kısa süre içerisinde önündeydi. Elindeki sigara da küçülürken, yenisini yakmadı. Arkasındaki hafif esinti ve gacırtıdan, barın kapısının açıldığı anlamıştı. Beklediği o malum sesi duymadan önce içkisini bitirdi.

“Hadi, Weasley..” diye seslendi sert, keskin bir ses, Ölüm Yiyen, maskesini bile çıkartmaya gerek duymadan kapıda bekliyordu.

Ginny ayağa kalktı, cüppesini alıp üzerine geçirmeden önce, sigarasını tablada söndürdü. Sonra güzel ve gururlu başını havaya dikerek geri döndü ve Domuz Kafası’ndan efendisini izleyerek çıktı.


End file.
